


The Means

by SoriSeeraKyra



Series: Making an Empress [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Deception, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: You learn what Snoke has planned for you and find his plans don't exactly line up with yours.





	

The first kiss that you shared with Kylo Ren was one that was filled with unimpressive for both parties. Pursed full lips pressed harshly against yours and when it was over you couldn’t even look your new husband in the face. He’d requested that the lights be kept as dim as possible, presumably so that people wouldn’t see his face. When it was finished, he stole away in a cloud of dark robes and you were forced to follow him. When you were whisked away to Starkiller Base you never thought that you would have ever felt the desire to feel his plush looking lips against yours. However, time and a deeper understanding had changed that.

Lingering glances, almost hugs, and the gentle threading of fingers at night had opened the both of you open to the idea of being more affectionate with each other, but nothing is ever simple when it comes to dealing with Kylo Ren. Each concession of some sort of loving gesture meant that the other was surrendering some sort of power in the relationship, and that is something that neither of you could abide by.

Aside from the intricately crafted dresses and a small plant that sat on the window sill in your bedroom, there was little that you owned besides your identity.

When you were first revealed to the crew of the base as Kylo’s wife, they feared you not because of your own ability but because they were afraid of him, despite the generous display of the force that you had previously demonstrated. The fact that you were respected only as an object irritated you to no end. On your home planet of Arkanna, you may have been your father’s daughter but you were at least given the opportunity to demonstrate the fact that you were a more than capable diplomat. Supreme Leader Snoke may have arranged this marriage but it was your keen negotiating skills that kept the imperial drills contained to mining only twenty-five percent of your planets precious metals instead of the seventy-five that they asked for. You were more than worthy enough to be respected, and yet the only semblance reverence that you received came from your husband. You would not lose what modicum of regard you had gained just so you could kiss him. How foolish.

The thumps of the boots caught your attention. Expecting your husband to come through the door, you sigh and make yourself mentally and physically ready. You are surprised when you here a knock on your door.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is summoning you,” the slightly put off voice calls out.

You recognize the voice as belonging to General Hux. Fixing your face into one of passive femininity, you make your way to the door and allow it to slide open.

“Thank you for letting me know General Hux.”

He looks at from under his eyelashes and you could see the vague presence of hate darkening his light eyes. You and Hux would probably never get along. Most likely because you both had similar goals and understandings about the way the universe should run itself, with a few minor differences, like the interest in preserving life that that you had that he seemed not to care much about (hence the planet destroying base). That and the fact that you may have more than accidentally snapped his cousins neck using the force was keeping you at odds with each other.

“You’re expected immediately.”

“No need to rush me, I am well versed in dealing with him, Hux.” You move past the door and the man and turn toward the hallway, “Although I’m not sure where to meet him, and accidents tend to happen when I get lost.”

You could almost hear him scrunch his face in anger and disgust before he moves in front of you.

“Follow me.”

The walk was silent, aside from the thudding of boots and the slight click of your small heels. One of the things that you noticed was the amount of respect with which the other officers seemed to regard Hux with. When your husband took you to view his ship, you had noticed the slight downward tilt that they kept their head at when moving out of the way. You didn’t like it. One part of your training was constantly running through your brain and that was fear didn’t breed loyalty. These soldiers looked almost proud of Hux and you had no doubt that if there was ever a need, they would turn against Kylo in favor of Hux.

“How much longer until the weapon is ready for testing?” you question.

“Curious if we’ll test it on Arkanna?” Hux asks almost teasingly.

“Curious how much longer until you become completely insufferable.”

He snorts almost letting out a chuckle, “If all goes according to plan maybe another 3 months.”

“I’m sure it will be grand.”

“There will be nothing more grand that the destruction of the Republic.”

“True, but it would be wondrous if submission could be gained instead, the threat of the weapon could be more powerful than its actual use.”

He stopped staunchly in front of a black door before stepping further away from you.

“You’d do best to keep that to yourself,” he starts condescendingly, “This weapon and the destruction of the Republic are all concepts passed onto us from the Supreme Leader and those who have come before, questioning his will lead to your planet being the first test.”

“Noted,” you state with a tight smile, before walking in through the door. ‘prick.’

*** 

The large empty throne that sat in front of you struck you as too grandiose. Whenever you had interacted with Snoke in the past he had always had this giant projection of himself. For his followers, namely Hux and your husband, it must have increased their reverence for him, but for you it only made him seem weak. If someone was truly as powerful as Snoke claimed to be why would they need to be perceived to be that big? It reeked of over compensation, unless of course, he was that big.

Changing your body language to appear more vulnerable and small you used a light voice to call to him.

“Supreme Leader, I have arrived.”

The flicker of the hologram appeared and there he was in all his blue glory. He seemed to asses you before speaking.

“Are you adjusting well?”

You’re struck by the question, “Yes, of course my, lord.”

“Both Kylo Ren and Hux have told me of your escapade”

Swallowing thickly, you reply, “I apologize, my lord, I shouldn’t have taken a life that belonged to you.”

He seems to sit back in his throne, your quick appeasement was perceived as a sign submission to his power and he was pleased.

“Kylo Ren has spoken to you have honing your strength?”

“Briefly, my lord.”

“It will be good for the child.”

Feeling your blood run cold you stay silent.

“Surely you didn’t think that your marriage would be simply an exchange of resources?”

“N-no my lord.”

“An unfortunate side effect of Kylo Ren’s mission is that there are not many young ones to train and your purpose is to provide suitable pupils.”

“Of Course, my lord.”

“Good.” His image flickered away and you were left alone in the room.

You stood frozen, eyes tearing and throat tightening. You were never big on children, you never planned on having any. Your cousins had little ones and majority of the time you could barely stand to be in the room with them. Since you were married you would assume the topic would come up eventually, and you would most likely come to a compromise. You also had no doubt that your child with Kylo Ren was expected to be extremely sensitive to the force, and if its father had his way they would be trained in the way that he deemed most fit. Yet those would-be things that you and your husband would be able to discuss, within in the confines of your marriage. It would be your choice.

This was different. The control of your body was the only thing that you had, the only thing that you controlled. What would you do without it? You were not born to be a broodmare. Destiny had more instore for you than that.

***

One of the things that were clearly off limits was Kylo’s special room. You had disregarded his order to stay out the first time he left you alone in the room and you had no doubt that he knew that you had gone in but he hadn’t said anything then.

You were once again in the room, this time you were waiting for the man to come in and discover you here.

You observed the eerie mask that his grandfather wore. Being around for an extended period you could most definitely understand why Kylo Ren thought it gave him sort of special link with his grandfather. There was so much pain that was imbedded into the mask that when you first touched it you flinched back like you were the one experiencing it. The sacredness of this mask would most definitely be of use to you.

When you heard the soft hiss of the door, you tighten your body and calmed your thoughts. You tried to push all thoughts of your plan to the back of your mind and fortify them there. Your plan would in no way work if he felt you resisting his probing too much, he wasn’t stupid.

When he called your name, you shuddered when you heard the angry tone, made worse by the fact that he had not taken off his mask.

The door to the room opened and he found you standing there, hand on his grandfather’s mask, staring into the damaged eyes.

“What are you doing?” He clenched his fists as he spoke and you could feel the air around you tighten.

“I could hear his voice,” you start as solemnly as possible. “He wouldn’t stop until I came in here. I think he’s worried.”

You could hear his startled breath through the transmitter of the helmet. Slowly he took his helmet off with a hiss. Wide black eyes looked at you somewhat hesitantly but imploringly.

“Did he say about what?” His quick belief in you would have thrown you for a loop if you weren’t aware of how much he wanted to be his grandfather and how much he struggled with his pull to the light.

“He was afraid that your strength is being used as a leash,” you state with a slight shake of your head. “But that’s all I could get.”

You quickly push these thoughts on to the helmet imbuing it with this sentiment. You watch as he places his hand on the helmet receiving the same message you had just relayed.

“What do you think it could mean?” He questions quietly, uncertain of what his response should be.

The way that he looks at you reminds you of the way a child looks at its guardian when looking for direction. The memory of his grandfather opened something so raw in him that it was hard to hide his emotions. It was then that you saw how Snoke easily seduced the boy to his side and now you would do the same.

You take the chance to place a hand on his shoulder and your happy that he doesn’t flinch away. “I think that he wants you to embrace the natural abilities that you were born with.”

He stays silent and listens.

“From my understanding, the emperor and your Grandfather talked faced to face. One did not lord their power of the other. Each party knew their place.” You may have been fudging the details, but you weren’t particularly worried. Kylo Ren already had a twisted perception of his grandfather.

“For what reason has Snoke not finished your training?” you prod softly. “It’s almost as if he’s afraid of what you could become if you were to reach your fool potential.”

“You suggest treason?” he questions deep voice tinged with skepticism.

“I suggest the equal distribution of power.” You state plainly, “For it is not only Supreme Leader Snoke who holds sway over you, but Hux as well.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this,” he says slightly suspicious after a pause.

“Only for your benefit,” you state unmoved by his tone. Even if he didn’t like what you were saying, he wasn’t angry and he hadn’t tried to kill you yet, so on some level he must agree.

You turn to him and place your warm hand on his cheek, and looking at him as affectionately as possible, you smile.

“I just want you to succeed where your grandfather couldn’t, to finish his mission and bring peace to the galaxy.”

You didn’t give him a chance to response as you pressed your lips softly against his. You felt him tense but he didn’t push you away. His arms moved by his sides slightly awkwardly before finding themselves gently placed at your waist.

You felt slightly guilty. The moment that you had kissed him you could feel his mind slip into chaos. Questions swirling around his brain. As much control as he had over his abilities, his erratic emotional state was always going to be his downfall. In the long run however, this was about your survival and not his. Kylo Ren would be the tool you’d use to change your fate.


End file.
